godofwarfandomcom-20200223-history
Nyx
Greek Mythology Nyx (Ancient Greek: Νύξ, "night") – Nox in Latin translation – is the Greek goddess (or personification) of the night. A shadowy figure, Nyx stood at or near the beginning of creation and was the mother of other personified gods such as Hypnos (Sleep), Charon, and Thánatos (Death). Her appearances in mythology are sparse, but reveal her as a figure of exceptional power and beauty - even Zeus himself avoids provoking her 'maternal' wrath. She is found in the shadows of the world and only ever seen in glimpses. In Hesiod's Theogony, Nyx is the daughter of Chaos, and sister of Erebus (Darkness). With Erebus, Nyx gives birth to (Upper Air and Light), and Hemera (Day). Later, on her own, Nyx gives birth to Thanatos (Death), Hypnos (Sleep), the Oneiroi (Dreams), the Hesperides, the Moirai (Fates), the Keres, Nemesis (Indignation, Retribution), Apate (Deceit), Geras (Old Age), and Eris (Strife) and others. In his description of Tartarus, Hesiod locates there the home of Nyx and the homes of her children Hypnos (Sleep) and Thanatos (Death). Hesiod says further that Hemera (Day), who is Nyx's daughter, left Tartarus just as Nyx entered it; when Hemera returned, Nyx left. In the Iliad, Hypnos, the minor god of sleep, reminds Hera of an old favor after she asks him to put Zeus to sleep. He had once before putting Zeus to sleep at the bidding of Hera, allowing her to cause Heracles (who was returning by sea from Laomedon's Troy) great misfortune. Zeus was furious and would have smitten Hypnos into the sea if he had not fled to Nyx, his mother, in fear. Homer goes on to say that Zeus, fearing to anger Nyx, held his fury at bay, and in this way, Hypnos escaped the god's wrath. God of War: Ascension Nyx is one of the oldest and original Greek deities, therefore she fought during the great war of the Primordials. As Nyx has not made a direct appearance in the series it is difficult to determine if she survived the primordial war or not, although there was a gargantuan statue of her through a portal at the Statue of Apollo where she was seen giving light during the Trials of Archimedes. She also appears in the God of War Ascension multiplayer stage Walls of Troy, where it's stated that Helios is banishing her from the night sky. This may suggest that Nyx is not as powerful as in mythology, or that the Olympians are more powerful than Primordial deities. This is also stated to be the case by one of the developers of the series. Abilities *She is an extremely powerful goddess, being one of the Primordials. She is strong enough to fight Helios, who can destroy the World, but Helios is implied to always force her to retreat. *'Umbrakinesis': As the goddess of night, she has divine authority and absolute control over shadows and darkness so like her brother, Erebus. Trivia *In June of 2006, the International Astronomical Union named one of Pluto's moons Nix in honor of the Greek goddess. They spelled it with an "i", as there was already an asteroid with her namesake. *Nyx has many children, however, most of them have no father, making them her parthenogenetic children. Examples include Morpheus, Momus, Moros, and Apate. Gallery Kratos in front of the statue of Nyx..jpg|Kratos in front of the statue of Nyx. 163596-10476774-GOW Asc Nyx01 AndyPark jpg.jpg|Concept art of Nyx. Concept art of Nyx 2.jpg|Concept art of Nyx. Artemis watching Nyx.jpg|Concept art of Artemis watching Nyx. Statue of Nyx.jpg|Concept art of the statue of Nyx. Izzy-medrano-darkstatue-sketch002.jpg|Concept art of the statue of Nyx. Statue of Nyx 3.jpg|Discarded concept art of the statue of Nyx. Statue of Nyx 2.jpg|Discarded concept art of the statue of Nyx. Related page *Primordials *Thanatos *Charon *Gaia Category:Protogenoi Category:Females Category:God of War: Ascension Category:Unknown Status Category:Characters Category:Greek Mythology Category:Living Characters Category:Greek Goddesses